Dumb Dog
by My Nightingale
Summary: You'd think that there wouldn't be anyone playing video games on a Nazi airship. Well you'd be wrong. Schrödinger happens to love them. At the moment he needs a little help getting past a level, and will find it in an unexpected place. slash capschro


Title: Dumb Dog

Pairing: Captain/Schrodinger

Rating: PG

Summary: schrodinger loves video games and women in showers. the captain loves cute little puppies!

A/N: i just finished reading vol.5 of the hellsing manga. there was this one pic on pg 169 when schrodinger can't find his 'English Invasion Landing Operation Seelowe 2' handbook and he had to look on with Captain. when i saw it i was like 'agh! they must be together!' so here i am! and there you are (all two of you who happened to stumble across this) saying 'are you on crack? 0x right, feed back is welcome, as always. even flames. yes, that's right! i welcome the flamers from hell! bring em on!

"Gah! The zombies got me again!" Schrodinger yelled, throwing his game controller to the floor while 'Game Over' flashed on the television screen. He'd been playing that damned game all day and still the stupid zombies got him every time. His ears flattened to his head in annoyance he crossed his arms and looked around the room for someone to help him get past that level (which he was particularly eager to do because he had heard form one of the soldiers that there was a shower shot of the lead female in the next cut-scene). He didn't have much hope of help thought. He knew that the Major didn't play video games, Doc thought they were a waist of time, and the Captain...well the Captain just didn't seem like the video game type. When the boy looked around for some help the lounge was empty, which was strange. You could almost always find someone there making coffee, watching TV, or snoozing. He padded across the room in socked feet and opened the door to look down the long hallway outside. No one. He began to walk down the long corridor, headed for the kitchen where he was sure he could find someone (or at least something to eat).

He pushed the kitchen door open with anticipation, his ears pricked. He sighed when he found that the only one there was the Major, who not only couldn't help him but wouldn't let him have anything to eat. Schrodinger walked slowly back to the lounge, his head hung low. He would have made it back to the lounge to have his ass kicked by zombies again if he hadn't walked headfirst into Captain. His head snapped up with a playful smile. The other man just looked at the young werewolf with his usual emotionless stare. Schrodinger bristled with excitement at having found someone (even thought that someone might not be that helpful). On a whim he grabbed the older man's hand and dragged him into the lounge and in front of the TV.

"Could you help me vit this?" he asked, pointing to the screen that was still flashing 'Game Over'. "You need to shoot the zombies, und save the other people. Oh, und if you -" The other man cut him off by waving his hand. The Captain sat on the floor unceremoniously and picked up the controller that the werewolf had thrown earlier. "So the 'A' button is -" The Captain waved him silent again. Schrodinger sat down next to the Captain and watched in aw as the older man blew through the level, that had given the werewolf so much trouble, perfectly. Schrodinger then saved the game quickly so he could watch the shower cut-scene later. The Captain then stood up and began to leave, but he was quickly followed by Schrodinger.

"Danke!" the boy offered with a smile. A grin tugged at the Captain's lips. He reached out and, in a rare show of...well anything, scratched Schrodinger behind the ear. The boy arched his neck for maximum scratching. The Captain was soon using both hands, and the werewolf was on his tip-toes with his eyes closed. He would have been purring...if werewolves purred. Before he knew it his nose was buried in the Captain's neck, his tongue flicked out and gave the Captain's sensitive skin a little lick. But it wasn't his fault! Being scratched behind the ears always rendered him senseless. The Captain stopped in surprise, giving the boy he was suddenly so close to a puzzled look. The werewolf looked away and blushed. He turned to go back to his video games. A large hand was placed on his shoulder and spun him around. The Captain then kissed his quickly on the cheek. He began to walk out and said "dumb dog."


End file.
